Close Outsider
by Delenn
Summary: NEW: 03-22-04 Even the most emotionally invested observer can’t help but notice the obvious, and when it all falls into place, Logan reflects on just how obvious it all was.


**Disclaimer: Big shock, I don't own 'em! I'm just messing around, stealin' 'em, cause I can't even rent 'em! How sad is that? So if you still feel compelled to sue, well, you have to have like **no** life!   
  
Author's Notes: This is a Logan POV, futuristic, not-all-that-canon, A/M ficcy. Big freaking surprise, I know, more like, been done a thousand times. But I gotta say, Logan POV, and him not as a bad guy, this is bit for me! And this one's got better plot then the others, so THERE! J/K. So be a sport and read it anyway, okay? And then you can rant or rave to me in e-mail. Isn't that so much better then just stopping right now? I mean you already went to the trouble of clicking the link and everything!   
  
Story Notes: I dunno when this takes place in the cannon world. I hate being NORMAL and writing to canon, have some individuality people! LOL, so instead, I prefer my own crazy universe. Let's see, this takes place way post season three in some happy world where the transgenics are now equipped with full and equal rights and nobody died and everyone's all carefree and fun. Ha.   
  
Summary: Even the most emotionally invested observer can't help but notice the obvious, and when it all falls into place, Logan reflects on just how obvious it all was.   
  
Rated: PG/PG-13 for slight mentions of violence and kissing. Oh who am I kidding? I just refuse to list anything as PG.   
  
Feedback: Love it? Hate it? Go on, you'll be my best friend! See, all you have to do is click the little link! goddess_delenn@yahoo.com   
  
Date Started/Finished: March 22nd, 2004**   
  


* * *

  
  


Close Outsider   
By Delenn

  
  
  
  
It was the little things that were the most obvious. The way they flirted so naturally, if you could even call it that. Neither, or at least, she never set out purposely to flirt with him, but it was something that neither could avoid.   
  
Every time they interacted, everything they said, it all screamed with such obvious comfort and ease that it was hard to miss. Not that they didn't fight. They fought a lot, which was perhaps how I managed to ignore it so long, convinced that their fighting negated everything else.   
  
The way they would both look at each other and be having a silent conversation while the rest of us were still in the dark as to what their moods were.   
  
Even the way they moved was entwined. Perfectly in sync, perfectly confident with their abilities. Neither had to turn and watch for the other, to protect the other, and yet if it was needed both were automatically there.   
  
Quirks and oddities even seemed to fit. She'd sit and play with his hair, and he'd accept it, ruffling it back into place seconds after she'd finished with it. His sarcastic and slightly cocky remarks that she just took with a smile and often a small whap to the back of his head (I'm convinced that those didn't hurt him in the least, though he made quite a show of whining over it.)   
  
She jumped farther; he moved faster, hard to tell who was stronger. When they fought for the most part she won, but half the time I know that he let her. But god, once I saw them fight on the same side, I knew it was over.   
  
They moved so closely, blocked for each other without the need for any signal at all, played with their opponents in the same slightly obsessive and self-assured way.   
  
No, when came and told me I'd already known, before I saw their first kiss I'd already known. From that first fight, I knew.   
  
They would end up together, no matter how long it took and how hard it was. They'd be together. And I knew.   
  
Knew I'd have to let her go, virus or not... Knew I'd never really had her heart because he'd been holding it long before I'd sought it. Knew I'd be standing here today with her shooting expectant glances my way and a protective tone to his normal glare.   
  


The End


End file.
